Corrupted Pyrope
Corrupted Pyrope was a Homeworld gem who is now corrupted and an original Gemsona requested by JumpFoxer55 and drawn by BlueWhiteLight. Appearance Debut Corrupted Pyrope had completely red skin and a yellow belly with some body-patterns. Her wings were red and her fingernails white. She has lightning-shaped horns on her head and orange hair that ranges to the end of her back and a dark maroon forked tongue. Current Corrupted Pyrope has more body-patterns as of her red star on her sternum and more tones and on her body representing star-like patterns. Her wings represent fire and have a yellow star-like pattern. Her wings are set alight. Personality Corrupted Pyrope is described as aggressive and easily angered but also has a nice side but very rarely shows it. History She went corrupted during the gem war on her way to the nearest warp pad. After Turquoise tamed Corrupted Sphene, Red Jasper went jealous and tried to tame corrupted gems as pets. Eventually Corrupted Pyrope was tamed by Red Jasper. Abilities Corrupted Pyrope possesses standard Gem abilities including bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness and superhuman strength/durability. Unique Abilities * Pyrokinesis: Corrupted Pyrope can breathe fire and summon fire around herself. * Tail: Corrupted Pyrope can grip opponents with her tail and choke them until they poof. * Wobble Bass: Corrupted Pyrope can summon a wobble bass that would fire lasers out of it. Relationships Red Jasper The two of them are"Best Friends" and always together in any situation, and will forever be by each others side. Turquoise, Lapis Lazuli (Chest Gem), Green Apatite and Purple Tourmaline She doesn't know them too much but gets along with them well, Green Jade She doesn't know her and is afraid of her as she came from Homeworld but thinks that she is okay being around. Corrupted Sphene She hates her so much that she is always getting into fights with one another Trivia * She is the gemsona of the evil dragon from the Teen Titans Go! series. ** She shares many of her abilities. * She can summon glasses. * She has a forked tongue * It is not known why she hates Corrupted Sphene. Gemology Gemstone Information *The mineral pyrope is a member of the garnet group. Pyrope is the only member of the garnet family to always display red colouration in natural samples, and it is from this characteristic that it gets its name: from the Greek for fire and eye. Despite being less common than most garnets, it is a widely used gemstone with numerous alternative names, some of which are misnomers. Chrome pyrope, and Bohemian garnet are two alternative names, the usage of the latter being discouraged by the Gemological Institute of America.2 Misnomers include Colorado ruby, Arizona ruby, California ruby, Rocky Mountain ruby, Elie Ruby, Bohemian carbuncle, and Cape ruby.The composition of pure pyrope is Mg3Al2(SiO4)3, although typically other elements are present in at least minor proportions—these other elements include Ca, Cr, Fe and Mn. Pyrope forms a solid solution series with almandine and spessartine, which are collectively known as the pyralspitegarnets (pyrope, almandine, spessartine). Iron and manganese substitute for the magnesium in the pyrope structure. The resultant, mixed composition garnets are defined according to their pyrope-almandine ratio. The semi-precious stone rhodolite is a garnet of ~70% pyrope composition.The origin of most pyrope is in ultramafic rocks, typically peridotite from the Earth's mantle: these mantle-derived peridotites can be attributed both to igneous and metamorphic processes. Pyrope also occurs in ultrahigh-pressure (UHP) metamorphic rocks, as in the Dora-Maira massif in the western Alps. In that massif, nearly pure pyrope occurs in crystals to almost 12 cm in diameter; some of that pyrope has inclusions of coesite, and some has inclusions of enstatite and sapphirine.Pyrope is common in peridotite xenoliths from kimberlite pipes, some of which are diamond-bearing. Pyrope found in association with diamond commonly has a Cr2O3 content of 3-8%, which imparts a distinctive violet to deep purple colouration (often with a greenish tinge) and because of this is often used as a kimberlite indicator mineral in areas where erosive activity makes pin pointing the origin of the pipe difficult. These varieties are known as chrome-pyrope, or G9/G10 garnets. garnet group. Pyrope is the only member of the garnet family to always display red colouration in natural samples, and it is from this characteristic that it gets its name: from the Greek for fire and eye. Despite being less common than most garnets, it is a widely used gemstone with numerous alternative names, some of which are misnomers. Chrome pyrope, and Bohemian garnet are two alternative names, the usage of the latter being discouraged by the Gemological Institute of America. Misnomers include Colorado ruby, Arizona ruby, California ruby, Rocky Mountain ruby, Elie Ruby, Bohemian carbuncle, and Cape ruby. *The composition of pure pyrope is Mg3Al2(SiO4)3, although typically other elements are present in at least minor proportions—these other elements include Ca, Cr, Fe and Mn. Pyrope forms a solid solution series with almandine and spessartine, which are collectively known as the pyralspitegarnets (pyrope, almandine, spessartine). Iron and manganese substitute for the magnesium in the pyrope structure. The resultant, mixed composition garnets are defined according to their pyrope-almandine ratio. The semi-precious stone rhodolite is a garnet of ~70% pyrope composition. *The origin of most pyrope is in ultramafic rocks, typically peridotite from the Earth's mantle: these mantle-derived peridotites can be attributed both to igneous and metamorphic processes. Pyrope also occurs in ultra high-pressure (UHP) metamorphic rocks, as in the Dora-Maira massif in the western Alps. In that massif, nearly pure pyrope occurs in crystals to almost 12 cm in diameter; some of that pyrope has inclusions of Coesite, and some has inclusions of Enstatite and Sapphirine. *Pyrope is common in Peridotite xenoliths from Kimberlite pipes, some of which are Diamond-bearing. Pyrope found in association with diamond commonly has a Cr2O3 content of 3-8%, which imparts a distinctive violet to deep purple colouration (often with a greenish tinge) and because of this is often used as a kimberlite indicator mineral in areas where erosive activity makes pin pointing the origin of the pipe difficult. These varieties are known as chrome-pyrope, or G9/''G10'' garnets. Gemstone Gallery CorruptedPyrope(firewings).png|Corrupted Pyrope with her wings on fire Corruptedpyropewithglasses.png|An outdated version of Corrupted Pyrope with glasses. Corrupted Pyrope (Look).PNG|A hungry look. Dragonfight.PNG|An outdated fight of Corrupted Pyrope fighting with Corrupted Sphene Corrupted Pyrobe-0.png|Her debut appearance Category:Corrupted Gems Category:Gemsonas Category:Made by BlueWhiteLight Category:A to Z Category:Crystal Gems Category:Pyropes Category:Teen Titans Go! Gemsonas